This is a revised renewal application for a Program Project grant that brings together a number of investigators interested in the basic biology of neoplasia. The two basic cellular processes that determine the growth of a tumor are cell proliferation and cell death. Accordingly, this Program Project brings together investigators interested in the basic mechanisms of cell proliferation and cell death in both normal and neoplastic cells. The program is based on the interaction of individual scientists with each other and with a variety of approaches including gene cloning, the introduction of macromolecules into viable cells, transfection in order to alter the genotype, as well as a variety of other more established projects. The goal is the identification of genes that play a role in cell division and cell death. The investigators include experimental pathologists, electron microscopists, biochemists and cell biologists. The interests range from chemical carcinogenesis to the molecular basis of cell proliferation and computer analysis of cell kinetics. The program is also intended to speed up the flow of technology from the laboratory to the clinical bed.